


i love u

by GendryaTonksWhitlock



Series: Billie Eilish Songs-Gendrya [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Based on a Billie Eilish Song, Best Friends, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Out of Character, Song: I Love You (Billie Eilish)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GendryaTonksWhitlock/pseuds/GendryaTonksWhitlock
Summary: Arya se da cuenta de que está enamorada de uno de sus mejores amigos, Gendry, y decide que es un secreto que no puede ocultar de él.La respuesta que él le da a su confesión causa más dolor que un simple rechazo.Ambos tienen que luchar para superar las implicaciones que sus sentimientos ocasionan a su amistad o resignarse a perderse mutuamente."¿Tal vez no te arrepentirás?Dirás que tratabas de hacerme reírY nada debe de cambiar hoyNo quisiste decir, "Te amo"Te amo y no quiero"
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Series: Billie Eilish Songs-Gendrya [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734973
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, sé que debería estar terminando All you need... pero en realidad con la canción de Billie recordé mucho mi historia personal con mi esposo, lo había planeado para más adelante pero en este momento pasamos por el Covid, él hospitalizado solo y yo aislada en casa justamente en nuestro aniversario de novios así que escribir esto fue un desahogo y un recordatorio de no dar por sentado nada...
> 
> Gracias por leerme... espero les guste...
> 
> La etiqueta de Rape, está... no sucede, pero es un tema que se toca.

I love u

Arya

Arya ha estado enamorada un par de veces antes, Mycah, su amor de la infancia, fue su amor imposible como desde los 8 años hasta los 12 más o menos, ese enamoramiento dulce e inocente que nunca llega a nada, era un vecino de su casa, hermano de las niñas que solían jugar con ella, y luego fue Jaquen, ese amor adolescente que ruge en su interior y la obsesiona a todo momento, sus cuadernos desde los 12 años hasta que cumplió 14 eran obsesivamente decorados con corazones con la J y la A o con sus nombres escritos juntos repetidamente a él lo conoció cuando a los 12 años decidió junto a su hermana unirse a una Academia de Artes, todas las tardes después de la escuela iban a la Academia donde ella era parte del grupo de danza y su hermana del grupo de canto.

Ambos amores quedaron como amores platónicos, ella enamorada sola y si ellos se enteraron de sus sentimientos nunca le dijeron nada…

¿Por qué se desenamoro de ellos? Con Mycah, ella siempre estuvo consciente de que no era correspondida y poco a poco fue mentalizándose a que nada sucedería, luego conoció a Jaquen mayor que ella, hermoso, de ojos hipnóticos que cambiaban de color según su estado de ánimo, exótico, talentoso en la guitarra y el canto hasta que se dio cuenta que todas esas cosas que le gustaban de él lo hacían un arrogante, engreído y patán, eso le abrió los ojos y decidió no dejarse llevar por apariencias.

Ella incluso tuvo un novio, cuando tenía 14 años, decidió que iba a tener su primer beso y tuvo una historia un poco revoltosa con un chico de 18 que ni vale la pena mencionar la comenzó a buscar y ella desesperada de tener esa edad y no haber tenido novio, le dijo que sí, pero a ella ni si quiera le gustaba ese chico así que no cuenta.

Pero a los 15 años, cuando Arya se da cuenta de que está enamorada de Gendry no es como nada que había sentido antes, quizás por eso no se había dado cuenta antes.

Ella y Gendry se hicieron amigos un año después de que ella entró a la academia de artes, hasta ese momento ella solo iba a sus ensayos y nada más pero ahora tenía más amigos y comenzó a pasar más tiempo de ocio allí, sus caminos se cruzaron cuando su amiga de la infancia y ex compañera de clases del instituto que también se había unido al grupo de danzas Jeyne se hizo novia de Gendry, ellas fueron un día a una fiesta y Jeyne se emborrachó mucho llamando incansablemente a Gendry, ella lo llamo por teléfono y los comunicó, Jeyne en un momento le pasa el teléfono y Gendry y Arya hablan y él le pide preocupado que cuide de su novia, ella le promete que lo hará. Ese fue su primer contacto. Luego vinieron muchos más, hablaban, bromeaban y cuando su amiga y Gendry terminaron, Arya no quiso conocer el motivo de parte de ninguno de los dos, simplemente les pidió que no la hicieran tomar partido porque los quería a los dos.

Es así como su amistad con Gendry tenía ya unos 2 años y unos meses cuando lo ve llegar a la academia la tarde de un lunes, una sudadera amarilla que le queda grande lo cual es una gran hazaña porque él no es pequeño, sonrisa brillante, su cabello negro cayendo sobre sus ojos un poco húmedo por lo que ella supone que se acaba de duchar y sus ojos azules destellando en la distancia, ella siente su corazón detenerse y luego acelerarse mientras lo mira saludar a sus compañeros de banda, él toca el bajo en una de las bandas de la academia.

Sansa e Ygritte están con ella pero están inmersas en una conversación y no se dan cuenta de la realización a la que está llegando. Cuando Gendry llega a ellas para saludarlas les da un beso en la mejilla a cada una pero a Arya aparte del beso le da un abrazo envolvente y la levanta un poco del suelo… ella por primera vez se da cuenta de esto y le da un vuelco en el estómago. ¿Cuándo sucedió esto?, se pregunta, porque no cree que esto sea repentino, solo se está dando cuenta en ese momento, ella realmente lo extrañó este fin de semana como a todos los demás chicos, Jon, Robb, Theon y Jaquen se habían ido a un seminario de música en Riverlands.

Cuando vuelve a centrarse en el momento está rodeada de sus amigos, ella por casualidad está sentada en uno de los bancos de la plaza de la entrada de la academia y Gendry detrás de ella sentado en el borde del espaldar del banco, ella entre sus piernas, cuando se centra en la conversación se da cuenta que están hablando de chicas que conocieron en Riverlands, bromeando sobre como esas chicas se volvieron locas por todos y ella realmente no está extrañada, todos son guapos y entre ellos hay variedad para todos los gustos.

-Gen, tú no puedes hablar, todos nos dimos cuenta de las dos bellezas que se colaron en la habitación que tú y Jaquen compartían- comenta Theon con una sonrisa.

Arya se tensa al oírlo y al mismo tiempo Gendry pone las manos en los hombros de Arya y le da un apretón como si quisiera calmarla involuntariamente.

-Les aseguro, ninguna quería conmigo- responde riéndose y señalando al otro implicado, a lo que Jaquen se carcajea descaradamente.

-Soy un caballero y no diré nada- dice jocosamente- Por lo menos no delante de nuestras chicas- dice en susurro que todos escuchan a lo que todos se carcajean.

Arya no logra disimular y unos segundos después se disculpa para ir a la tienda de la academia, las chicas la siguen.

-Gracias por darnos la excusa para no escucharlos más hablar de las maravillosas chicas de Riverlands- le dice Ygritte pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros al llegar a su lado.

-Son unos idiotas por hablar de eso delante de ustedes- le dice para disimular, no quiere decirles nada de lo suyo hasta no asimilarlo ella completamente.

-No es como si nosotras les dijimos lo que sentimos- dice Sansa mientras se adelanta para pedir los dulces favoritos de cada una, Sansa está enamorada de Theon e Ygritte de Jon.

-Pero han sido súper obvias con sus sentimientos- le responde Arya recibiendo su barra de chocolate y su paleta de dulce la cual decide comer primero.

-Son hombres no se dan cuenta de nada de eso ni aunque esté delante de sus ojos- dice Ygritte.

Cuando vuelven con los chicos ya habían cambiado de tema, Gendry se levanta antes de que ella llegue a sentarse y la toma de la mano para llevarla aparte.

-¿Me extrañaste?- Le pregunta mientras la guía a otro de los bancos de la plaza y ambos se sientan.

-Ni cuenta me di que te habías ido- le responde con burla.

-Mentirosa, si yo vi, como casi llorabas cuando el autobús salió de aquí el viernes- le dice quitándole la paleta y llevándosela a la boca y mordiéndola.

Ella arruga la cara al verlo partir el dulce con sus dientes sin ningún reparo.

-¿Por qué crees que era por ti?- le responde continuando su juego- Y detesto que hagas eso- le dice cuando intenta devolverle el dulce, ella se niega y él vuelve a llevárselo a la boca y lo vuelve a morder.

-Rompes mi corazón en mil pedazos como rompí este dulce- le dice todavía bromeando pero se pone serio-¿Hay algo molestándote? Estabas muy rara allá, primero como ida y luego toda tensa.- le comenta mirándola a los ojos.

Ella sonríe cuando sus miradas se cruzan, su corazón quiere salirse de su pecho y ella casi quiere patearse a sí misma ¿cómo no lo había visto antes? A él, esos ojos azules tan brillantes, esa sonrisa de medio lado encantadora y pícara, a ese cabello negro desordenado y a sus sentimientos por él…

-Solo… no me gusta que hablen de otras chicas así- le dice ella improvisando en el momento, es una mentira creíble viniendo de ella, él asiente frunciendo el ceño y ella complementa- Imagina que sea al contrario, que otros chicos hablen de nosotras así.

-No nos enteraríamos, pero entiendo tu punto- le dice en broma- Pero estabas ida antes de eso le dice haciendo una burbuja del chiche de la paleta que le robó a Arya.

-Oh… pensando cosas, sabes que a veces me pierdo en mis pensamientos y eso- le dice ella.

-Vale- le dice aceptando su palabra con facilidad. Ella sabe que él no le cree pero que le está dando tiempo para que decida contarle.

-Aparte de las chicas… ¿Cómo estuvo el seminario?- le pregunta para distraerlo.

Pasan los siguientes 45 minutos hablando de lo que aprendió, lo que podía implementar en su banda y todo, ella lo escuchó atentamente, aportando comentarios divertidos a sus anécdotas.

Luego cada uno tuvo que entrar a sus respectivos ensayos y ella no volvió a pensar en sus recién descubiertos sentimientos por uno de sus mejores amigos.

.

.

.

Luego de un par de semanas Arya no tiene dudas, está enamorada de Gendry y es en una pijamada en que se lo confiesa a sus amigas, las cuales chillan como locas y le dicen que ya había demorado mucho en fijarse en uno de los chicos, ella tenía ya un tiempo sacándole en cara a ambas que estar libre de enamoramiento por alguno de los chicos era liberador, ahora ahí estaba, en la misma situación que ellas.

.

.

.

En la academia de artes hubo una ronda de ingreso de nuevos talentos, entre ellos conocen a Anguy, Lem, Grey, Margaery, Missandei y Daenerys quienes se integran a su grupo de amigos con facilidad, esto en algún punto le causa angustia a Arya, porque saca a pasear todas sus inseguridades ¿quién es su sano juicio, sobretodo luciendo como Gendry, se fijaría en Arya teniendo a todas esas chicas bonitas?

Igual no es como si ella pensara que en salir con él o algo por el estilo, ella tomó la decisión de mantener las cosas igual porque sabe que no soportaría perder su amistad, pero esa amistad igual se vería afectada por una eventual novia de Gendry y notando la atención extra que él está poniendo en la chica nueva Margaery eso es solo cuestión de tiempo.

Arya suspira mientras observa el ensayo de la banda donde Gendry toca el bajo, Jon la batería, Theon toca la guitarra y Robb canta, llego temprano y se enteró de que estarían en el auditorio probando nuevos instrumentos, siente que alguien se sienta a su lado y por un momento cree que es Sansa o alguna de las otras chicas, pero es Anguy y ella se extraña un poco porque no ha compartido mucho con él pero lo saluda con una sonrisa.

-Son muy buenos- le comenta él con una sonrisa señalando a los chicos.

-Lo son- concuerda ella volviendo la vista al escenario.

-Así que… te llevas bien con ellos, eres amiga de ellos…-le comenta y ella sabe que le está sacando conversación.

-Robb es mi hermano, los demás… como si lo fueran también- le responde y algo en esa afirmación le pone un puñal en el corazón.

Él continua sacándole conversación un rato pero ella no es muy receptiva, por lo que Anguy se va cuando Sansa e Ygritte llegan y se sientan al otro lado de ella y juntas observan el ensayo de sus chicos, en un punto una canción hace llorar a las otras dos y ella no sabe cómo reaccionar, Gendry consigue su mirada desde el escenario y puede sentir la pregunta en sus ojos, ella solo se encoge de hombros como respuesta y él continua tocando.

.

.

.

Una semana después Anguy la llama aparte y así, de la nada le pide que sea su novia, esto desconcierta a Arya ya que la noche anterior Anguy estaba muy entretenido besándose con Daenerys después del ensayo de danza por lo que esta solicitud es una completa sorpresa.

-¿Quién crees que soy? ¿Me crees tan estúpida como para no darme cuenta que ayer te estabas comiendo a besos a Daenerys?

Arya se dio la vuelta y volvió a donde estaba hablando con Ygritte, al rato llega Gendry y le pide conversar a solas, ella se despide de su amiga que le da una sonrisa pícara y ella rueda los ojos, Gendry la lleva al auditorio y la guía para que ambos se sienten en una de las filas traseras, él se acomoda de manera que una de sus piernas quede sobre las de Arya.

-Arya, cuéntame… ¿Por qué rechazar a un buen chico como Anguy?- le pregunta y ella resopla enojada.

-¿En serio eres tu quien está intercediendo por él?- pregunta un poco histérica y ya entiende porque él le paso la pierna sobre las de ella, para que ella no huyera. Él la mira seriamente antes de que ella decida responder.

-Ayer, después del ensayo, me quede para ayudar a guardar el vestuario en el guardarropa, cuando pasé por uno de los salones de música lo vi besándose con Daenerys, no es que eso me importara mucho anoche, pero cuando hoy de la nada me dice que sea su novia, pensé en eso y no creo que sea algo solo del momento o lo que sea, simplemente no estoy interesada en él y use esa información para hacerlo sentirse peor- le explica ella- ¿Qué tienes que ver tú intercediendo por él ante mí?

-Él me lo pidió, que lo ayudara contigo y le seguí el juego para que me dejara en paz porque yo sé que tú no haces caso a nadie en nada… Además quería ponerme al día contigo, parece que hace años no hablamos.- le dice él mirándola a los ojos.

-Lo sé, es muy raro… con todos los nuevos es como si no nos alcanzara el tiempo para los de siempre- dice ella y no puede evitar el tono de acusación en su voz.

-Auch- dice tocándose una costilla- eso realmente dolió y ni siquiera me tocaste- la mirada en sus ojos es verdaderamente dolida y Arya se siente culpable por un momento-Si vas a reprocharme algo, dilo…- agrega interrogante

-Es solo que… sé que te gusta Margaery y siento que mientras ella gana un novio, yo pierdo a mi mejor amigo- dice con un nudo en la garganta, es lo más cerca de la verdad que puede decir.

Él baja su pierna de las de ella y se inclina para apoyar los codos en las rodillas, pensando y analizando la respuesta que le va a dar.

-No todo es blanco o negro Arya- responde finalmente- Podemos ser amigos siempre incluso cuando yo tenga novia o cuando tú tengas novio.

Ella resopla ante sus palabras y él suspira y busca tomar una de sus manos entre las de él.

-No me vas a perder, siempre estaré aquí para ti, no importa si lo que quieres es hablar o desahogarte de tu imbécil novio o si quieres que me deshaga de pretendientes idiotas que creen que tú eres una más de su rebaño de tontas como Anguy, siempre estaré aquí para ti, porque te amo- le dice él con sinceridad.

No es la primera vez que Arya le escucha decir esas palabras, pero si desde que ella está consciente de sus sentimientos por él, las últimas dos palabras de su discurso se repiten en su mente, su corazón tonto se emociona pero su mente más consciente y racional entiende que la ama no en un sentido romántico, ella lo sabe pero no puede evitar que sus manos tiemblen mientras él la abraza y ella se deja abrazar.

.

.

.

Un par de meses más tarde Gendry llega a la Academia mientras Arya habla con Jon, ella se pierde de la conversación mirando como Gendry saluda a Margaery con un beso en la mejilla que por pocos milímetros no es en los labios y ambos sonríen con complicidad, sabe que algo debe haber pasado con ellos pero ella no está segura de querer saberlo.

-Oh Demonios…- escucha a Jon jurar y ella vuelve al presente- Tú aquí dándome el sermón de no cometer el error de mi vida es como si te estuvieras proyectando- dice Jon mirando de ella a Gendry y Margaery, Arya lo arrastra a uno de los salones de música del complejo.

-No es igual…- trata de defenderse en vano- No es lo mismo.

-¿Desde cuándo te diste cuenta?- le pregunta Jon verdaderamente interesado, ella suspira y se rinde.

-Unos meses atrás, antes de que ingresaran los nuevos- responde ella con la cabeza baja.

-¿No has pensado en contárselo?- pregunta Jon sentándose a su lado.

-No tiene caso y ahora menos- dice ella encogiéndose de hombros.

-Lo tiene…- le responde él haciendo que ella lo mire- Si Ygritte me hubiese contando de sus sentimientos antes yo no estaría en este problema, no me habría fijado nunca en Dany.

-Es diferente, porque tú sientes algo por ambas- le explica- Gendry… él no me vería a mí nunca de la forma en que la mira a ella.

-No estás al cabo de conocer el corazón del otro no sabes cómo reaccionará a tus sentimientos- le dice Jon.

-Solo sé lo que contarle esto hará que lo pierda, perder su amistad es lo peor que me pueda pasar- le dice Arya.

-¿Realmente conoces a Gendry?- le pregunta él- Él no se alejará de ti porque le cuentes de tus sentimientos.

-Claro que lo conozco, sé que no se alejará de mí, pero la culpa de no poder corresponderme es lo que lo alejará tarde o temprano de mi o seré yo misma quien se aparte, lo sé, me conozco- dice ella angustiada.

Jon suspira.

-Solo digo que ojalá Ygritte hubiese sido sincera conmigo desde que se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por mí, ahora no estaría yo tan confundido entre 2 chicas espectaculares, piénsalo Arya, mientras más esperes, más avanzan las cosas con Margaery- dice saliendo del Aula.

-Tu también Jon, piénsalo- responde en susurro, segura de que su amigo no la escuchó.

Y es después de esa conversación, una semana antes de la presentación de la temporada que Arya realmente se decide a ser sincera con Gendry y contarle de sus sentimientos.

.

.

.

Una semana, ha pasado una semana y ella sigue sin conseguir el momento adecuado para hablar con Gendry, el lunes estuvo a punto de hacerlo cuando la abrazó del camino al servicio comunitario que le encomendó la academia, pero Theon lo llamó y él se apartó.

El martes antes del ensayo ella llegó buscándolo, lo consiguió media hora más tarde en los asientos del auditorio con Margaery, riéndose y bromeando, ella ni siquiera lo saludó ese día y lo ignoró cuando la llamo al salir del ensayo mientras se iba con Robb y Sansa a casa.

El miércoles fue un día tan ocupado, con las pruebas de vestuario y las pruebas de sonido que ni siquiera se cruzaron.

El jueves fue el ensayo general y ella lo vio tocar por primera vez el contrabajo, ya que en su infancia perteneció a una orquesta sinfónica y ese era su instrumento, el primero que aprendió a tocar, ella se emocionó al verlo pero una vez más, no pudieron hablar.

El viernes ella lo vio entre la audiencia durante su propio ensayo, pero estaba segura que no era por ella que estaba allí, si no por Margaery, pero aun así superó su enojo cuando la espero a la salida del ensayo y hablaron como hace tiempo no lo hacían, ella solo quería una última vez con él mirándola así, sin problemas entre ellos, por eso no se lo dijo.

El sábado fue la presentación de temporada, ella quedó encantada con la participación de Gendry y satisfecha con lo que lograron ella y su equipo, luego de la presentación la academia organizó una fiesta hasta el amanecer en el teatro pequeño atrás del auditorio principal, especialmente para todos los artistas participantes de la presentación.

Esta era su oportunidad perfecta y si no se daba la oportunidad ella la buscaría. Gendry no se iría de allí sin saber lo que ella sentía por él.

Ella se alegra de saber que Margaery no consiguió el permiso para asistir a la fiesta, no porque le deseara mal ni nada si no porque no le robaría la atención de Gendry cuando ella lo necesitaba.

Es así como ya bien avanzada la madrugada, mientras un grupo juega algo tonto en un rincón y la música suena a todo volumen que ella decide ir por él.

Jon la anima diciéndole que el que no arriesga no gana y ella no va a perder.

Es su mente traidora la que le dice que tampoco puede ganar, que él no la quiere así. Y ella está preparada para el rechazo, él no va a querer ser su novio y ella está bien con eso pero tampoco va a dejar de ser su amigo y eso sigue estando bien, simplemente ella quiere ser sincera sobre sus sentimientos con él.

Respira profundo, arregla su vestido, escogido especialmente para esta fiesta y se dirige hasta donde está Gendry, junto al equipo de música con todos los muchachos del grupo, ellos bromean y planean incluirla, ella sonríe y lo deja pasar, se dirige directamente a él.

-¿Me acompañas un momento por favor?- le dice suavemente y él asiente, se apartan del grupo y caminan juntos hasta el fondo del teatro a un rincón cerca de las escaleras que lo conectan al edificio principal.

Ambos se sientan en los escalones de la escalera, aquí la música y los ruidos de la fiesta son amortiguados por las paredes.

-¿Por fin me vas a decir que es lo que te tiene tan rara últimamente?- le pregunta él recostando su espalda de la pared contraria a la que ella está apoyada.

-Estoy enamorada Gendry, eso es lo que pasa- Dice ella directamente- Pero antes de que digas algo, déjame plantearte todo el asunto- ella lo corta antes de que él pueda decir algo- Resulta que es un buen amigo, alguien de quien aprecio mucho su amistad y no sé qué hacer porque siento que si le cuento de mis sentimientos, perderé su amistad, pero si no le cuento, todo esto me va a comer por dentro, no sé qué hacer- le dice mirándolo a los ojos rogando que el entienda con su mirada a quien se refiere en su confesión.

El respira profundo como si hablar se le hiciera muy difícil.

-Tienes que decirle, ser sincera con él- le dice y su voz se quiebra un poco antes de continuar- Si es tu amigo, tu verdadero amigo no lo perderás, y si se aleja de ti por eso es un soberano idiota que no te merece- sus ojos la miran y ella cree ver dolor en su mirada, una pequeña esperanza se enciende en su corazón.

Ella respira profundo, toma aire antes de hablar para que su voz no traicione sus nervios.

-Eres tú Gendry, te amo- le dice Arya casi en susurro pero con seguridad.

La sonrisa con la que Gendry la mira vacila en las esquinas, se levanta y ella cree que la va a dejar aquí sentada sola y sin una respuesta.

-Arya yo…- él camina un poco de un lado al otro en la base de las escaleras y luego se voltea hacia ella- apoya su mano en el pasamanos que está justo sobre la cabeza de Arya y la mira con intensidad-Yo te amo como hermana, Arya.

Arya creía estar preparada para cualquier respuesta que Gendry le podía dar, pero esta, esta era las más cruda de todas las que se hubiese imaginado, y a ella no se le había ocurrido pensar en ella.

Ella se traga el nudo en la garganta, cierra los ojos dos segundos y respira profundo. No va a llorar, ella está decidida a no llorar delante de él.

Con pura fuerza de voluntad, construye una sonrisa que espera sea suficiente para tranquilizarlo.

_La sonrisa que me regalaste_ _  
Aun cuando te sentías morir_

-Lo sé, está bien- le dice con tranquilidad llevando su mano a su mejilla, sus ojos azules están atormentados por hacerle daño y ella quiere minimizarle el dolor, no es su culpa que ella se enamorara de él- Lo sé, no te sientas mal, solo… no quería guardarte este secreto- le dice ella y mientras acaricia su mejilla él cierra los ojos.

-Lo siento…- el comienza a disculparse pero ella lo interrumpe.

-No te disculpes, no podemos mandar en nuestros sentimientos- dice Arya con firmeza.

Él suspira y se sienta en el escalón a su lado, muy cerca y la envuelve en sus brazos.

-No me perderás, soy tu amigo y nada va a cambiar esto, no me alejaré de ti- le dice él, tranquilizando sus temores.

-¿Seguro que puedes actuar igual conmigo? ¿Como si no lo supieras?- le dice ella desde su pecho.

-Seré tu amigo fiel- le dice.

Luego de un rato vuelven a la fiesta, Arya mira a sus amigas y niega suavemente arrastrándolas directamente a la pista de baile, ella baila el resto de la noche sin tapujos, ríe y bromea con todos.

Gendry pasa el resto de la noche sentando en un rincón con la mirada perdida…

Para cualquiera que mirara de afuera el rechazado era él y no ella.

Pero cuando Arya llega a su casa y se acuesta en su cama, el llanto más amargo brota, el dolor en el pecho se hace pesado y difícil de soportar, ella ha tenido el corazón roto antes, pero nada se sintió de esta manera, tan magnificado por el rechazo abierto y por el amor que él siente por ella que no es ni de cerca parecido al amor puro, demandante y ardiente que ella siente por él, su hermana viene y se acuesta con ella, abrazándola y consolándola hasta que se queda dormida con lágrimas aun frescas en las mejillas.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente es domingo, por lo general lo tienen libre de la academia de artes y por la fiesta muchos no irán, pero Arya se ofreció voluntaria para ayudar a limpiar.

Ella camina con poca energía por la calle que la lleva a la academia, entre el trasnocho de la fiesta y su llanto ella no está muy enérgica, mira sus pies pisar las hojas secas de los árboles, pero cuando levanta la mirada lo ve parado en la entrada de la academia, con su inseparable sudadera amarilla, junto a él está Thoros, el bajista de otra de las bandas de la academia con una sudadera muy parecida pero roja, ambos bromean y ella se queda parada unos momento admirando su perfil y tomando fuerza para saludarlo como si nada.

Justo cuando ella suspira y comienza a caminar de nuevo él voltea y le sonríe con tristeza, ella puede ver el cambio en la forma en que la mira y se traga la amargura que esto le produce.

Al llegar junto a él la envuelve en sus brazos, ella se deja llevar y aspira su aroma como una loca.

-¿Cómo estás?- le susurra en el oído y ella siente la condescendencia en su voz.

Respira profundo lo que le sirve para seguir captando su aroma y recuperar su entereza.

-Perfectamente- le responde apartándose del abrazo y mirándolo a los ojos con reproche, pero una sonrisa en sus labios- ¿Y tú?- le pregunta verdaderamente interesada porque sabe que su confesión lo afectó.

-Bien si, bien- él se ve confundido, dubitativo y como un idiota hipnotizado pero ella no puede lidiar con él en este momento.

Se mueve para saludar a Thoros de beso en la mejilla y entra a la academia sin prestarle más atención.

.

.

.

En las próximas semanas y meses Arya va a notar muchos cambios en el trato de Gendry hacia ella, no para mal, en cambio está más pendiente de ella, cuidándola, tratándola como si se fuera a romper en cualquier momento por lo que su enamoramiento por él y su consecuente rechazo se va convirtiendo poco a poco en un secreto a voces entre su grupo de amigos y casi que la nómina entera de cada grupo de la academia, incluso en su escuela, suele ser tema de conversación. Por lo que Arya está un poco cansada de ser vista como la rechazada, la pobrecita.

La gota que parece derramar su vaso una tarde se da cuando están Sansa, Gendry y ella oyendo a Theon contar la anécdota de cómo se dio cuenta que la ventana de su habitación daba de frente con la de la habitación de Sansa.

-Entonces mi hermana abre la cortina de mi habitación mientras yo estoy en bóxer jugando en el computador, reclamando que hace un sol muy bonito que la lleve a la playa que ella quiere nadar y no sé qué otras tonterías y yo me levanto para cerrarla porque me gusta mi oscuridad y justo cuando levanto el brazo para hacerlo miro al otro lado y veo a Sansa congelada en su propia ventana, fue tanto el shock que me caí con todo y cortina y el tubo de la cortina- El gesticula divertidamente durante todo su relato y todos se ríen, Sansa se ve un poco sonrojada pero se ríe de las payasadas de Theon.

-Ahora tengo citas calientes con esa sexy vecina mía todas las noches, ahora si abro las cortinas para tener una excusa- él le guiña un ojo a Sansa y ella casi tan roja como su cabello se ríe.

-Y ahora sabemos desde donde espiar a las chicas en sus pijamadas- dice Gendry subiendo las cejas pícaramente.

-Y ahora nosotras nos reuniremos en la habitación de Arya que su ventana da al frente de la casa y no tiene vecinos entrometidos- dice Sansa sacándoles la lengua, con el mismo tono de broma.

-Oh vamos… ustedes comparten habitación seguido, solo avisen y yo voy a donde Theon y hacemos una cita doble desde la ventana- dice Gendry bromeando.

Pero Arya se tensa a su lado y la sonrisa que tenía pierde su brillo verdadero, lo que hace que Gendry se quiera patear.

Arya murmura inteligiblemente algo sobre vestuarios y se pierde en los pasillos de la academia mientras sus tres compañeros se quedan mirándola mientras se va.

_¿Qué diablos fue lo que hice?_ _  
Nunca he sido el tipo de persona que  
deja que alguien pueda verme por completo_  
  


-¿Podrías dejar de jugar con ella?-Gendry mira a Sansa que se levanta sobre él en toda su estatura- Estas cosas… esos comentarios y que luego la trates como si se fuera a romper son las cosas que la destrozan, que la hacen llorar hasta que se queda dormida cada noche- le reclama señalándole con un dedo para puntuar cada frase.

-Arya no es de las que lloran…- dice en un suave murmullo, porque es un ligero consuelo no haberla hecho llorar.

-Sigue diciéndote eso a ti mismo- dice Sansa antes de voltearse y seguir a Arya.

-Y es así como arruinas mi genuino coqueteo con Sansa- dice Theon mirando a la pelirroja perderse.

-Lo siento- se disculpa Gendry a media voz mirando el vacío que dejaron las chicas.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En esta parte conocemos un poco más de los pensamientos de Gendry y acompañamos a Arya en una experiencia dificil.

Gendry

Al día siguiente está todo el grupo en un aula de música vacía, jugando cartas, un juego medio bárbaro, donde alguien va sacando cartas hasta que sale un rey, cuando sale el rey deben intentar ser el primero en poner la mano sobre la carta, y en ese juego, ni siquiera las chicas son delicadas.

Pero en un momento dado la mano de Arya es la primera sobre el rey y Gendry sabe que su mano es la que está sobre la de ella, su mano atrapa la de ella y sus miradas se encuentran a través de la mesa, él le sonríe a modo de felicitación.

Las manos de los otros se van retirando, ella mira hacia abajo y ve su mano atrapada en la de él.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose de golpe es lo que hace que ambos reaccionen, Arya retira su mano rápidamente y se dirige a la puerta, forcejea e intenta abrir pero Gendry sabe que están en una trampa de sus amigos.

Luego de unos momentos Arya se rinde y se lanza con enfado en una silla.

-¡Increíble! Con todas las mierdas que te dijo Sansa ayer, confabula para humillarme un poco más, ¿En serio es mi hermana?

-Lo de llorar hasta quedarte dormida debe ser mentira- le dice Gendry mirándola con súplica, él se mueve para sentarse frente a ella al otro lado del salón -Dime que no es verdad- Arya levanta la mirada hacia Gendry directamente a los ojos en desafío, él la mira con dolor en los ojos, ella respira profundo- Tú no eres de las que llora, Arya- Su voz se pierde un poco en su nombre.

_Dime que me han mentido_ _  
Llorar no es algo que tú haces_

-Soy humana Gendry- le responde ella, también se le parte un poco la voz pero logra mantener la compostura- Pero tranquilo, no me verás cuando lo haga, no te sientas culpable… ya te lo dije, nadie controla sus sentimientos- le dice, esta vez es el cansancio lo que la invade.

Gendry baja la mirada y se remueve incómodamente en su asiento frente a ella pero la distancia de dos metros entre ellos se siente como kilómetros y sabe que es culpa de él. Quiere a su amiga de vuelta, pero no sabe cómo hacerlo.

Ella respira profundo y cuando vuelve a hablar su voz es más fuerte y decidida.

-Estoy cansada Gendry, ya asumí que no me amas de la misma manera que yo a ti- dice levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta, intentando una vez más y en vano de abrirla- deberían asumirlo ellos también-dice con tono molesto para luego mirarlo a él nuevamente y sus ojos grises tormentosos le detienen el corazón a Gendry- Deberías asumirlo tú también o nunca podremos volver a ser amigos como antes.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunta Gendry estúpidamente, él sabe que es una pregunta tonta, pero no puede evitar que salga de sus labios.

-No te hagas el estúpido, sabes de que hablo-ella vuelve a su silla frente a él al otro lado del salón.

Él suspira y baja la mirada a sus manos.

-Sé que te prometí que nada cambiaría- le dice mirándola nuevamente- pero si lo hizo y no puedo actuar como si no supiera lo que sientes por mí, estoy tan confundido- sube las piernas al borde de la silla y apoya los codos en las rodillas, sus manos a los lados de la cabeza despeinando su cabello.

-¿Confundido cómo?- su voz pequeña, esperanzada y al mismo tiempo pudo vislumbrar a esa amiga preocupada por él de hace tiempo.

-Yo… no puedo dejar de pensar en tus sentimientos, en si digo algo que pueda lastimarte más de lo que ya hice o si puedas malinterpretar algo que haga o diga, siento que tarde o temprano toda nuestra amistad va a explotar- le explica en un susurro- Hay veces que digo cosas que quiero decir pero no sé si lo digo porque sé lo que sientes por mi…

-A veces siento que más bien haces cosas que pueden malinterpretarse a propósito- ella le confiesa- Como eso de la doble cita con Theon y Sansa, siento que te burlas de mí.

-Exactamente, cosas como esa, antes hubiese sido un coqueteo inocente, nuestra manera de molestarlos a ellos, pero luego de que dije esas estupideces me di cuenta que podía lastimarte y me molesté conmigo mismo por hacerte eso- él se levanta y se acerca a ella, sentándose a su lado- Pero no quiere decir que esté en contra de la idea- se pasa las manos por el cabello desesperado- No sé cómo explicarlo porque ni yo mismo me entiendo.

_Tal vez deberíamos intentar_ _  
Decirnos a nosotros mismos una buena mentira  
No pretendí hacerte llorar_

Ella se muerde el labio inferior lo que él interpreta como que un pensamiento que la atormenta está a punto de salir y teme que lo que diga los aleje más de lo ya están.

-Cuando decidí contarte de mis sentimientos, solo analicé 3 escenarios- le cuenta ella en voz baja, sin mirarlo, ella casi no podía mirarlo a los ojos ahora- el primero era el que yo quería pero era más improbable, que me quisieras igual y comenzar algo juntos, sabía que no era el caso pero siempre tuve una pequeña esperanza- ella suspira y continúa-la segunda y tercera eran que no me querías así, lo cual fue cierto, pero una era que yo no iba a poder seguir cerca de ti luego del rechazo e inevitablemente yo me iba a alejar, la otra eras tú el que se alejaba- ella voltea a mirarlo y Gendry ve la misma resolución en su mirada que vio la noche que ella se le declaró- En mi mente, seguir igual de amigos no era posible, tu insististe que podíamos, que teníamos esta cuarta opción y te creí, pero ya no puedo Gendry, esto es tan doloroso.- ella vuelve a apartar su mirada de él y cruza los brazos sobre su pecho como abrazándose a sí misma- Supongo que la segunda opción es la que va ganando.

Gendry se estira y la abraza, su cabeza recostada en el pecho, ella se tensa en un primer momento y luego de unos segundos se relaja pero no responde el abrazo.

-Lo siento- susurra sobre su cabello- Y no me digas que no es mi culpa, tampoco es tuya pero tienes razón, no sé qué me pasa… me he estado comportando como un idiota contigo.

-Tranquilo… Te amo, te amo como una chica ama a un chico, ya no quiero hacerlo, una vez te amé como me amas a mí, como a un hermano, lo volveré a hacer.

_Nos derrumbamos cuando se oscurece_ _  
Estoy en tus brazos en Central Park  
No hay nada que puedas hacer o decir  
No puedo huir de la forma en que te amo  
Y no quiero, pero te amo…_

Ella se levanta y se deshace de su abrazo.

Es esa afirmación junto al acto de apartarse de él como si quemara lo que hace que se rompa un poco el corazón de Gendry y él no entiende porqué.

La puerta del salón se abre y un rubio pequeño y raro que no conoce mira entre los dos extrañado.

Arya sale disparada medio empujando al chico para quitarlo de su camino.

-¿Qué hacen aquí encerrados?

-Rompiéndonos el corazón- dice Gendry pensativamente.

.

.

.

Gendry no pensó que Arya intentaría tan activamente evitarlo y no lo hacía directamente, nadie más que él parecía notar que Arya evitaba quedarse a solas con él.

El rubio, pequeño y raro, se llamaba Ned Dayne y se forzó a si mismo dentro del grupo de amigos, se invitaba a las noches de cine con los chicos y era un poco molesto que si alguno de ellos tenía algo, Ned también lo quería, Jaquen llegó un día con unas alucinantes uñas para guitarra, a la semana siguiente Ned recibió las mismas. Gendry llevo su patineta un día a la academia, Ned al día siguiente llego en patineta también. Jon les enseñó un truco con las cartas, Ned lo aprendió. Robb compro unas camisetas de flores horribles para impresionar a Margaery, incluso eso se lo copió Ned.

Pero lo que más le molestó a Gendry de Ned, fue todo el acoso que lanzaba sobre Arya.

Ella se notaba incómoda con Ned siempre cerca, Gendry lo sabe, la conoce y trata de estar ahí para ella cuando tiene que rescatarla, su estrategia siempre es distraer a Ned para que ella huya.

Pero una tarde, Ned cruza el límite.

Esa noche tenían un foro para unificar a músicos y bailarines en un show, cuando Gendry llega a la academia a su hora habitual ve a Ned llevando a Arya casi a rastras fuera de la academia, la cara de ella es de confusión total y mira a los lados para buscar una salida educada, porque Arya tiene su carácter explosivo y loco, pero lo controla y Gendry sabe que está a punto de explotar y por más mal que Ned le caiga, le quiere evitar el mal rato a Arya.

-Arya- llama cuando van unos metros fuera de la academia y corre un poco para alcanzarlos.

Ella lucha débilmente contra el agarre de Ned en su brazo y voltea a mirarlo con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Prometiste ayudarme con lo del vestuario antes del foro de hoy- le dice cuando ve el montón de ropa en las manos de Ned.

-Está ayudándome a mí en eso- dice Ned altanero.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Fuera de la academia?- pregunta en el mismo tono acercándose más a ellos con pasos decididos.

-Vivo aquí cerca, los íbamos a llevar a casa a lavar- dice encogiéndose de hombros.

Gendry mira a Arya que aparentemente no puede reaccionar ni decir nada porque mira de uno al otro interrogante.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunta Gendry a Arya poniéndole una mano en el brazo. Sus pupilas dilatadas, mirada perdida e imposibilidad de hablar encienden las alarmas de Gendry. -¿Qué le hiciste?- le grita a Ned en la cara.

-N… nada… ya estaba así- tartamudea Ned por los gritos los demás chicos salen y los alcanzan.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta Robb alarmado tratando de sacar la mano de Arya de la de Gendry, pero no lo logra.

-Este pervertido, drogó a tu hermana y se la quería llevar a su casa ¿Dónde mierda estabas tú?- le grita Gendry a Robb, mientras Jon, Jaquen y Grey toman a Ned de los hombros- Sáquenlo de mi vista.

Gendry se aleja, quiere golpear al pequeño mierda hasta que solo quede un charco de él, pero su prioridad es ver que Arya esté bien.

Esa noche el fulano foro no se lleva a cabo, aunque hay una investigación, no se puede demostrar que Ned fue quien la drogó, ya que varios testigos indicaron que efectivamente Arya llego un poco desorientada a la academia esa tarde y la escoria esa se libró de algo más al argumentar que iba a llevar a Arya a su casa y no a la de él, que no reportó porque no quiso hacer un escándalo, escandalo una mierda, pero Gendry se lo guardó e iba a esperar su oportunidad para borrar a ese imitador de la academia y la ciudad.

Afortunadamente no le pasó nada, ella no recuerda nada y Gendry se ha dado cuenta de que el pánico que sintió al ver a Arya en brazos de otro hombre y los celos que sintió cuando parecía que ella iba por su voluntad, no eran nada sentimientos de hermano, eso aparte del asco que le daba el imbécil que se quiso aprovechar de ella.

.

.

.

Una semana después Arya vuelve a la academia, ahora sus padres no dejan que ni ella ni sansa vengan solas a la academia, obligan a Robb a acompañarlas o Theon se ofrece voluntario al ser su vecino, eso acercó rápidamente a Theon con Sansa, pero esto hace que Arya tenga menos tiempo de ocio antes de sus ensayos o en el caso de esta semana, los foros ya que los chicos suelen llegar más tarde ya que se demoran más con los deberes de la escuela.

Gendry la espera ansioso, tiene una semana sin verla. Apenas la ve entrar corre hacia ella abriendo los brazos, ella le sonríe y abre los brazos para recibirlo, pasa sus brazos por su cintura y ella envuelve los suyos en su cuello, la levanta del suelo sin dificultad y ella esconde su rostro en su cuello, puede sentir su respiración cosquilleando en su piel.

-Te extrañé- le susurra Gendry al oído con voz suave.

-Yo también- ella separa la cabeza del abrazo y él la baja al suelo pero no aparta sus brazos de ella hasta que ella da un paso atrás, poniendo una dolorosa distancia entre ellos- Me dijeron que fuiste mi caballero de armadura dorada- ella lleva su mano a la mejilla de Gendry y él se apoya en la caricia cerrando los ojos- Gracias.

Gendry abre los ojos y ve que los ella están llorosos… él asiente con un nudo en la garganta.

-Me alegro que no te haya pasado nada- dice con hilo de voz.

-Lo sé y puedes estar tranquilo- le dice comenzando a alejarse de él- Ya no lloro en las noches por ti, ya no es por ti- Esa oración hundió los pies de Gendry en el piso como si fuera arenas movedizas por diferentes motivos…

Esa mierda la cambió, la hirió de una manera en que una mujer nunca debe ser herida y la bilis se le subió a la garganta con el dolor por ella.

Y también, porque con esa sola frase también le dijo que su amor por él se estaba marchitando y si no actuaba rápido la perdería.

-Guárdame un asiento junto a ti allá arriba- le grito mientras la miraba subir las escaleras al salón donde sería el foro.

Ella no respondió pero él esperaba que aún le quedara algo de lealtad a él.

Gendry fue a la tienda de la academia a conseguir esos dulces que él sabía que le encantaban a Arya, cuando llegó al salón estaba comiendo una paleta del sabor favorito de Arya, los bolsillos llenos de otros dulces para guardarlos en su mochila cuando ella estuviera descuidada.

Arya está sentada en el medio del salón su mochila en una silla de su lado izquierdo y la mierda del Ned sentado a su derecha, intentando hablarle.

-Piérdete violador- dice en un susurro a Ned mientras le pasa su mochila a Arya, aprovechado que está abierta lanza los dulces que trajo para ella adentro.

-¡Gendry!- Arya le reclama en un susurro enojado- Ned me iba a llevar a casa a salvo, me lo está explicando.

-¿Y tú le crees?- le dice Gendry incrédulo señalando a Ned.

-Como te creería a ti- Arya asiente mientras habla y él ve en su mirada que es cierto- Es un buen chico, discúlpate por favor.

-No lo haré Arya, se lo que vi, y él tendrá que conseguir una manera de hacerme cambiar de opinión- Gendry se cruza de brazos e ignora a Arya la primera mitad de la clase.

A esas alturas recuerda su plan de tentarla con el dulce que a ella le gusta, el cual ya mordió y se terminó de comer hace bastante rato y no cumplió su plan, pero rápidamente crea otro.

Toma una pluma y hace un rayón en un lado de la hoja donde Arya escribe notas, ella levanta la mirada molesta y él le saca la lengua en juego a lo que ella comienza a pelear con una sonrisa que amenaza con escapar de sus labios.

Pasan un par de minutos y ve a idiota de Ned hacer lo mismo que él acaba de hacer.

Gendry ignora el ardor en sus tripas que le gritan que lo muela a golpes en ese mismo momento.

En cambio, toma la pluma de nuevo y en lugar de rayonear la hoja la pasa por el brazo de Arya, ella contiene el aliento indignada y él voltea a mirarla con su mirada más inocente y puede ver en sus ojos el momento en que el hielo de su corazón se derrite y ahí sabe con seguridad que todavía tiene oportunidad.

Obviamente el idiota de Ned tenía que dañar el momento haciendo un rayón más grande en el otro brazo de Arya, lo que causó que ella apartara la mirada de Gendry y con un resoplido enojado recogiera sus cosas y abandonara la clase sin que hubiese terminado.

-Ni se les ocurra seguirme- les susurro antes de levantarse y salir.

Gendry le lanzó miradas furiosas a Ned sobre el pupitre vacío de Arya, pero no pudo aguantar y unos 20 minutos después salió a buscarla, solo quería saber que ella estuviera bien.

La consiguió en uno de los salones de música, solo siguió la música suave, en el centro del salón con los ojos cerrados Arya bailaba, siempre le gustó ver a Arya bailar… había algo en sus movimientos que la hacían tan fluida como el agua, con una delicadeza que contrastaba con las espinas de su personalidad.

Cuando la canción termina, ella abre los ojos y lo descubre en la entrada espiándola.

-Solo quería saber si estás bien…- dice ante su mirada enojada.

-No me van a violar Gendry, ya puedes bajar la guardia- le alza la voz altaneramente.

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Te enoja que no haya dejado que ese mierda te…- duda en soltarle la palabra, suena tan mal lanzarle esto a la cara, tan pronto.

-¿Eres imbécil o qué? ¿Cómo… como…- ella también pierde las palabras y lágrimas comienza a correr por su rostro.

Él se apresura hacia ella y la ataja antes de que se derrumbe, puede sentir los sollozos desgarradores que salen de su garganta en su propio pecho. Las manos de ella se aferran a su sudadera como si fueran un salvavidas y ella se estuviera ahogando. Él la abraza con todas sus fuerzas, tratando con sus solos brazos de mantenerla entera, cuando finalmente se derrumba, terminan ambos en el suelo, mientras ella deja salir todo ese dolor que la atormenta. Se siente morir con cada sonido de dolor que hace y trata de mantenerse entero por ella, solo porque ella lo necesita fuerte en este momento que no puede serlo por sí misma.

Él se da cuenta, que en todos sus años de amistad es la primera vez que la ve llorar y se maravilla de lo fuerte que ella es y al mismo tiempo lo horroriza que tuvo que pasar esa mierda y lo destrozada que la dejó.

Cuando un rato después ella por fin se calma y se separa de su pecho, él la ayuda a secar sus lágrimas con ambas manos a cada lado de su rostro y los pulgares borrando el rastro de su llanto, ella lo mira con esos ojos grises tan expresivos que él tiene tantas ganas de besarla hasta hacerla olvidar todo eso, pero en cierta forma siente que es muy pronto y que este no es el momento adecuado.

-Lo siento- ella se disculpa con voz ronca- Te prometí que nunca me verías llorar.

-Que nunca te vería llorar por mí- dice él en un susurro-¿Era por mí?- dice dubitativo.

Ella niega suavemente con la cabeza. Él le levanta el rostro con una mano en la barbilla para que lo mire.

-Esa mierda que pasaste, cariño, ninguna mujer debe pasar por eso- él le dice con suavidad.

-Nada pasó Gendry- dice ella suave también, ambos están hablando casi en susurros- Un médico me revisó allí ¿Sabes? Sigo siendo virgen- su cara se pone aún más roja de lo que ya estaba por el llanto- Pero me siento tan… vulnerable, débil y sucia, como si realmente hubiese pasado y es horrible, siento que hay mujeres que si les pasó y yo no tengo derecho a sentirme así de mal si nada pasó en realidad…

-Shhh- la trata de tranquilizar- Lo sé cariño, pero eso no quita que esa era la intención al drogarte o que fuera lo que el mierda ese quería hacerte, quizás era solo para robarte, nunca lo sabremos, pero tienes derecho a sentirte como lo haces, no importa si pasó o no, el solo hecho de que estuvieras expuesta a eso es suficiente para que te sientas así, no se trata si tienes derecho o no, para mi, la sola posibilidad de que esa mierda te pasara me asusta hasta los huesos amor, tú tienes todo el derecho a estar 10 veces más asustada de lo que yo estoy y eso no te hace débil, nadie debería pasar por eso y odio que te pasara a ti.

Ella lo mira a los ojos extrañada.

-¿Por qué te importa? ¿Por qué te asusta?- ella le pregunta con verdadera curiosidad y él decide ser sincero.

-Porque te amo- dice con toda la seguridad que tiene en sus sentimientos.

Ella lo mira a los ojos mucho rato, la duda escrita en su mirada y él tratando de transmitirle la verdad.

-Sí, Robb también está muy asustado- murmura mientras se levanta del piso y le da la espalda para recoger sus cosas.

Él se queda congelado ahí hasta mucho rato después que la ve salir.

Porque entiende que con su frase ella sigue creyendo que la ama como hermana… maldito el momento en que esas palabras salieron de sus labios.

_¿Tal vez no te arrepentirás?_ _  
Dirás que tratabas de hacerme reír  
Y nada debe de cambiar hoy  
No quisiste decir, "Te amo"  
Te amo y no quiero_

.

.

.

Arya

Después de su colapso con Gendry, Arya siguió asistiendo a los foros programados esa semana, se sentía cómoda y segura a su lado, por lo que comenzó a buscarlo más, olvidando la estrategia de evitarlo como había hecho la semana anterior.

Ella sonrió cuando consiguió los dulces que le dejó en su mochila, sabía que había sido él. En cada nueva clase, ella le apartaba el asiento a su izquierda y aunque Ned todavía la hacía sentir un poco incómoda no podía evitar que se sentara a su derecha.

Y esa estrategia de hacer todo lo que hiciera Gendry la estaba cansando, ella no creía que Ned le hubiese querido hacer daño como Gendry afirmaba, pero tampoco confiaba 100% en él como lo hacía con Gendry.

Por fin al llegar el viernes, Arya se sale antes del último foro para reunirse con su grupo de danza ya que ese fin de semana tenían un viaje, ella había esperado con tanta ansia ese viaje y sus padres casi no la dejan ir por lo que le acababa de pasar pero ella quería superar ese episodio rápido y les rogó incansablemente que la dejaran ir, ella sentía que necesitaba hacer ese viaje para aprender, para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera lo que podría haberle pasado y Gendry.

Ellos dormirían en la academia esa noche y saldrían antes del amanecer para Stormlands pasarían la mañana compartiendo con otros grupos de danza de otras ciudades y en la tarde cada grupo haría una presentación, tendrían un rato libre pero luego cada grupo saldría de regreso a sus respectivas ciudades para llegar esa misma noche a Kings Landing.

Pero durante la reunión en el teatro principal donde les estaban dando todas las indicaciones sobre donde dormirían y toda la logística, ella nota un patrón raro, primero ve pasar a Ned hacia detrás del escenario al minuto siguiente pasa Gendry, para al siguiente minuto salir ambos juntos, luego es Gendry quien pasa a atrás del escenario y es seguido por Ned para salir de nuevo ambos juntos, esto se repite un par de veces más y Arya está totalmente desconcertada porque sabe que Gendry y Ned no se soportan ¿porque salen como si fueran los mejores amigos? ¿Qué tanto tenían que hacer tras el escenario? Finalmente, Arya está perdida en cuanto a los chicos y en cuanto lo que tiene que hacer esta noche ya que no prestó nada de atención.

Cuando está siguiendo al resto de las chicas al salón grande detrás de escenario ve a Gendry salir de las sombras y cuando se acerca a ella la toma de la mano y la aparta de grupo.

-¿Qué haces? Debo ir…- le dice Arya extrañada.

-Lo sé, solo quería desearte buen viaje- Le da un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo rápido pero fuerte-Cuídate mucho ¿sí?- le dice cuando se separan dándole un golpecito en la nariz con un dedo.

-¿Qué hacías por aquí?- Arya trata de adivinar qué hay detrás de todo esto...

-Me despido de ti antes de que te vayas de viaje- le dice como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Esa cosa… con Ned… yendo y viniendo de aquí…- dice ella dubitativamente.

-Me costó deshacerme de él pero lo logré, yo estoy aquí y él no- su tono es arrogante.

-No puedes ni tienes que estar detrás de mí cuidándome siempre Gendry- le reclama ella- Es imposible que me cuides siempre

-No es por eso que lo hice Arya- le dice y luce un poco herido.

-Entonces…- trata de indicarle para que continúe hablando…

-¡Arya!- su compañera de grupo Shireen espera a Arya al final del pasillo.

-Anda, hablamos luego…- le dice Gendry, porque no es una conversación que quiera tener apresuradamente- Buen viaje- le dice con una sonrisa.

Ella lo mira dubitativamente pero finalmente le responde con una genuina sonrisa, porque ella no puede resistirse a la sonrisa de Gendry.

-Gracias- dice antes de correr para alcanzar a su amiga.

.

.

.

Arya la pasa muy bien en la convivencia, rodearse de gente que tiene la misma pasión por la danza que ella es vigorizante y la entusiasma a practicar más, a ser mejor.

Syrio un chico de una academia bravosí fue como su alma gemela en el evento, ambos compartieron un poco de sus conocimientos y técnicas con el otro en cada momento libre que tuvieron, compartieron sus cuentas de correo electrónico y prometieron mantener el contacto para enseñarse mutuamente, a la hora de despedirse Arya sintió alivio, porque durante todo el tiempo que duró el evento y sobre todo el tiempo que pasó con Syrio, no pensó ni una vez en ese momento que casi le quitan su poder de decidir.

Cuando llega a la academia es casi media noche, sus padres la fueron a buscar y ella emocionada les contó casi qué segundo a segundo todo lo que sucedió, ella pudo ver en sus rostros el alivio de verla ser ella nuevamente, ella también, se alegraba de poder recuperarse un poco a sí misma.

Cuando llega a casa, ve un mensaje en su correo electrónico.

“¿Cómo estás amor?, espero que te haya ido bien la convivencia… estoy en una fiesta de cumpleaños y no puedo dejar de pensar en ti… nos vemos mañana en la academia, no puedo esperar… tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Gendry”

El corazón de Arya quiere salirse de su pecho, el chillido emocionado que lanza no le pasa desapercibido a Sansa que se asoma curiosa a su habitación. Arya casi no se puede calmar para explicarle.

-¿Qué significa esto Sansa?- pregunta un poco después de haber leído el mensaje por millonésima vez- Gendry, nunca, nunca, nunca de los nunca ha sido tan meloso conmigo- dice vehementemente tomando a su hermana de los brazos- Nunca me ha llamado “amor”- lo piensa por un momento- Espera… creo que lo hizo una vez, poco después del asunto “casi v”- dice refiriéndose a cuando la drogaron- pero yo estaban tan destrozada, que creí habérmelo imaginado.

-Yo creo que Gendry, se ha sentido amenazado por la presencia de Ned y eso despertó su cerebro que ahora le grita que no te deje ir…- dice Sansa con una sonrisa- Yo siempre he tenido la sensación de que él tenía algo por ti, por eso te insistí en que le dijeras y no Arya, no era cosa de hermanos, él siempre fue diferente contigo a como es conmigo o Ygritte o cualquiera de las chicas, si a nosotras nos saludaba de beso en la mejilla a ti te daba un abrazo de oso aparte del beso, eso de buscarte con la mirada cuando está en el escenario, lo de quitarte siempre algo de lo que estés comiendo, cuando asiste a tus ensayos sus ojos solo te siguen a ti, así como eso puedo decirte mil cosas más que me dijeron que Gendry está enamorado de ti desde hace mucho tiempo, solo que ese cabeza hueca no puede reconocer el amor aunque lo tenga enfrente.

Está sentadas una frente a la otra en su cama.

Arya mira hacia su escritorio donde el mensaje todavía está en la pantalla, una sonrisa de duda y un suspiro hacen que Sansa la mire con ternura.

-¿Le respondo?- pregunta en un susurro inquieto.

-Deja que sufra un rato sin saber si quiera si lo llegaste a leer, que lo que tu haz sufrido no sea de gratis- le dice Sansa con un poco de malicia, pero Arya le da la razón.

-¿Y si lo que él quiere hablar es que está de novio con Margaery?- Arya verdaderamente saca todas su inseguridades y no quiere hacerse ilusiones para que mañana se vea todo destrozado.

-No te hubiese dicho que no puede dejar de pensar en ti- dice Sansa con lógica.

-Puede piense en mi porque se siente mal de lo que yo sentiré si él está de novio con Margaery- dice Arya refutando la lógica de Sansa.

-Sabiendo tus sentimientos, él no te hubiese hablado así Arya, ese mensaje es prácticamente una declaración de que mañana te va a decir que corresponde a tus sentimientos por él- Sansa suena un poco exasperada- Además, creo que Margaery en realidad está detrás de los huesitos de Robb.

-¿Qué?- dice Arya extrañada- Yo la he visto con Gendry, muchísimas veces y sus risitas y cuchicheos y toda esa cosa empalagosa- dice con amargura.

-Cree lo que quieras hermanita, yo mejor te dejo para que pienses y descanses y mañana tu pretendiente te vea fresca como una lechuga- Sansa ya cansada suspira derrotada y se mueve para pararse de la cama, el bolso de Arya se cae y el contenido se derrama en el suelo y ve las fotos que Arya y sus amigos tomaron con la Polaroid- Oh, tomaste fotos- dice recogiéndolas y dándoles un vistazo.

-Si- dice Arya con una sonrisa- La pasamos muy bien, en realidad la mayoría de las fotos las tomó Shireen, tiene talento con la cámara.

-Se nota- dice Sansa pasando las fotos- ¿Me las puedo llevar? Así las veo con detalle en mi habitación, mañana te las regreso.

-Si claro- responde Arya levantándose de su cama y dirigiéndose de nuevo al computador a leer el mensaje una vez más.

_¿Tal vez no te arrepentirás?_ _  
Dirás que tratabas de hacerme reír  
Y nada debe de cambiar hoy  
No quisiste decir, "Te amo"  
Te amo y no quiero_

_._

_._

_._

Gendry

Gendry espera ansioso la llegada de Arya, sabe que ella tiene presentación dominical y espera que ella llegue lo suficientemente temprano para hablar con ella, ya no podía dejar que ella siguiera por ahí sufriendo al creer que su amor no es correspondido.

Él sabe que ella le hará muchas preguntas y cree estar preparado para responder a cada una de ellas y para pedirle que sea su novia. Cuando ella al fin llega, ni siquiera lo saluda, porque pasa como una ráfaga hacia los camerinos. Gendry mira la hora y se da cuenta que está llegando muy justa de tiempo. Theon y Sansa se acercan a él mientras ella desaparece por el pasillo.

-Mi culpa, me quedé dormido- dice Theon mientras lo saluda él le contó a los chicos la noche pasada de sus planes de declarársele a Arya, recibió el apoyo y felicidad de todos.

-No pasa nada, mejor que sea después- dice frotando sus manos con ansiedad, voltea a mirar a Sansa que lo mira como si pudiera sacarle rayos x con los ojos.

-¿Qué está pasando por tu cabeza en relación a mi hermana?- pregunta con un tono helado. Sansa nunca ha sido nada más que dulce y simpática con él por lo que ese tono la sorprende.

Gendry suspira y decide confiar en ella.

-No solo es mi cabeza que tiene algo con ella, mi corazón también- dice decididamente y siente como Theon se aparta porque es una conversación privada.

Sansa se sienta a su lado en el banco de la entrada de la academia. Su rostro no le dice nada y él se pregunta si ella lo entendió.

-Así que…- comienza cuando voltea a mirarlo como si fuera el más idiota del mundo- es cuando a ti te da la gana de decidir que estás enamorado de ella, justo cuando ella comienza a superarte después de sufrir por culpa de tu rechazo.

-¿Superarme?- dice Gendry con un hilo de voz.

-Sí, no sabes la alegría que me dio ayer ver a Arya llegar con esa sonrisa tan bonita de ella restaurada en su rostro- Sansa lo mira como un depredador a su presa y Gendry se siente atrapado- cuando nos reunimos en su cuarto a hablar de lo que había pasado, no podía dejar de hablar de un chico bravosí que conoció en la convivencia.- Sansa usa la información que Arya compartió esta mañana con la familia durante el desayuno, pero Gendry no tiene por qué saber que en realidad el chico del que hablaron hasta altas horas de la madrugada era él.

Gendry traga grueso y toda la seguridad que tenía de salir hoy de aquí con Arya como su novia se le va a los pies.

Ve a Sansa hurgar en su bolso un momento hasta que ve que saca una foto Polaroid.

-Incluso me dijo que la trajera para salir después de la presentación a buscar un marco para poder ponerla en la mesa junto a su cama- termina ella mostrándole la foto que muestra a Arya en los brazos de un chico moreno mientras hacen una pirueta de baile, pero es la cara de felicidad de Arya lo que hace sentir a Gendry herido.

Él solía sacar esta sonrisa de Arya, pero desde que ella le confesó sus sentimientos por él, no había podido verla sonreír de esa manera.

-Con todo esto no te estoy diciendo que des marcha atrás con lo que sea que planees hacer por ella- dice Sansa temiendo haber ido demasiado lejos- Solo que no permitas que ella te termine de superar- dice con una sonrisa cómplice- Aún me gustas como cuñado- termina con un guiño y se aleja de él quitándole la foto de las manos.

Gendry la mira embelesado y sabe en el fondo de esta nueva inseguridad que se merece un poco de esta incertidumbre y sabe también que Sansa lo hizo a propósito para bajarlo de su nube, porque realmente estaba siendo muy confiado en cuanto a los sentimiento de Arya y mucha agua ha corrido debajo de ese puente, han pasado casi 6 meses desde que ella se le confesó.

.

.

.

Arya

Luego de su presentación dominical, Arya sale de los camerinos y consigue a todos sus amigos reunidos en el pasillo, todos la felicitan y recibe abrazos de todos, mientras habla con el grupo ella siente a Gendry junto a ella, él la toma de la mano.

-Si me disculpan, me robo a esta estrella, ya que ella y yo tenemos unos asuntos pendientes- con estas palabras la guía hasta el auditorio principal y como siempre selecciona unos asientos de las filas traseras, este es su santuario, su sitio para conversaciones serias y todos saben que no los pueden interrumpir cuando hablan aquí.

-Te mande un e-mail anoche- dice él para romper el hielo.

-Lo leí- responde ella rígidamente- No supe que responder- decide ser sincera, porque anoche cuando Sansa se fue ella intentó responder pero no pudo hacerlo.

-Entiendo- le dice él asintiendo y volteando a mirarla- ¿Cómo te fue en la convivencia?- pregunta y ella puede notar cierta duda en su voz.

-Fabuloso- ella se enciende con la pregunta, se ilumina de felicidad de poder hablar así con él de nuevo- Aprendí mucho, conocí gente interesante y sobretodo liberé un poco de esa oscuridad que me había quedado de “tú sabes que”- le dice con sinceridad.

-Gente interesante…- dice Gendry pensativo pero ella decide no prestarle atención.

-Sí, había una chica del Valle, Mya que tenía unas alucinantes técnicas de baile aéreo, con piruetas y saltos y materiales fluidos, verla bailar era como mirar una pluma al viento…

-Como verte bailar es como mirar el agua en la corriente de un río- dice él con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Ella lo mira dubitativa un momento y luego sonríe como apenada y lo mira entre sus pestañas y él quiere besarla tanto cuando la ve con esa expresión coqueta.

-Había un chico bravosí especialista también en baile del agua, como yo- ella continua hablando para evitar su vergüenza y no se da cuenta de que Gendry se pone rígido a su lado- Las técnicas que me enseñó han sido las mejores que he visto en la vida- dice ella apasionadamente- él le dio el crédito a su novio pero él es un ejecutante del más alto nivel que he visto en la vida.

-El chico bravosí tiene novio- dice Gendry pensativamente.

-No lo digas así Gendry, no seas retrógrado- le reclama Arya y Gendry se endereza en la silla y toma las manos de ella entre las suyas.

-No, no es eso lo que quería decir- Gendry cree que es el momento de dirigir la conversación a donde él quiere llegar- Es que… oírte hablar de ese chico bravosí tan embelesada y maravillada me hizo sentir… celoso- dice cuidando cada palabra para que ella no lo mal entienda.

Ella lo mira con recelo ahora como si realmente no creyera en su palabra o no quisiera creer lo que él le está diciendo.

-Mira Arya- él decide soltar todo antes de que ella lo haga dudar más-Sé que los últimos 6 meses he sido un imbécil cabeza dura contigo, sé que tú me confesaste que me amabas y yo te respondí de una manera que aunque no quería hacerlo te lastimó, y luego de eso ha sido una lucha constante para ambos encontrar un punto donde nos sintamos cómodos juntos y todo se debía que constantemente yo me pasaba de la raya contigo y se malinterpretaba como que lo hacía para hacerte daño, no fue sino hasta hace poco que descubrí que actuaba y hacía esas cosas porque en realidad lo que quería era estar contigo- le dice apretando sus manos dentro de las de él, ella lo mira con ojos vidriosos.

-Sé claro con lo que quieres decir, por favor- dice ella a media voz.

-Que estoy enamorado de ti Arya y realmente no sé desde cuándo, solo sé que saber lo que tú sentías por mí me fue abriendo los ojos- le declara mirándola a los ojos, transmitiéndole todo lo que sentía por la mirada.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo? Y que esto no es algo así como “bueno, ella está enamorada de mí veamos que sucede.”- Ella quiere asegurarse de la validez de sus sentimientos y no la culpa.

-Estoy absolutamente seguro de lo que siento Arya, mirando hacia atrás me he dado cuenta de que he estado sintiendo esto por ti desde mucho antes de que me lo dijeras, solo no lo había identificado de una manera romántica, Te amo Arya, te amo como un chico ama a una chica…- le dice sonriendo esperanzado.

_¿Tal vez no te arrepentirás?_ _  
Dirás que tratabas de hacerme reír  
Y nada debe de cambiar hoy  
No quisiste decir, "Te amo"_

-¿Y que con Margaery? Tú estabas muy interesado en ella- Le pregunta dubitativa.

-En realidad era haciéndole el favor a ella para acercarla a Robb, supongo que debí decírtelo desde el principio, pero es una amiga y no quería traicionar su confianza- le explica y ella puede ver la verdad en sus ojos.

-Tengo miedo Gendry- le dice Arya sinceramente.

-Lo sé, yo también… pero tengo fe en nosotros- afirma Gendry optimistamente-Todo va a salir bien si estamos juntos, si tú quieres, claro… ser mi novia- lanza dubitativamente.

Arya lo mira a los ojos, una sonrisa peleando por salir de sus labios.

-Si Gendry, si quiero- le dice y él no espera más y se inclina para besar sus labios.

Comparten un beso suave, dulce y un poco inseguro, como quien camina descalzo sobre vidrios, Gendry no quiere asustarla y nota la timidez de ella por lo que decide ir despacio.

Es en el abrazo que le da después donde no se contiene y la envuelve con fuerza, poniendo toda su esperanza en esta nueva faceta de su relación.

Cuando salen del auditorio tomados de las manos, todos sus amigos los esperan ansiosos y rompen en aplausos al ver las sonrisas de ambos, Arya esconde su rostro en el brazo de Gendry pero luego se separa de él para unirse a sus amigas, pasa junto a Ned que está sentado aparte de sus amigos y lo escucha murmurar.

-¿Y cuándo es la boda?

Ella solo voltea a mirarlo y decide no contestarle porque realmente su veneno está muy diluido en la dulzura de su nueva relación, solo le da una mirada envenenada y continúa su camino.

.

.

.

17 años más tarde

Arya sonríe cuando sale del baño hacia su habitación después de ducharse, mira a su esposo en la cama, durmiendo boca abajo, con sus perrita Nymeria dormida a sus anchas justo en su lado de la cama, su vida no ha sido perfecta, han tenido sus altas y sus bajas, incluso llegaron a separarse unos meses en algún momento pero sabe que su mejor decisión fue haber dicho “Te amo” al hombre que está mirando, a Gendry, su mejor amigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, aqui está la segunda parte... estoy muy contenta con esta historia... 
> 
> Gracias a quienes leyeron, me comentaron, le dieron felicitaciones y están aqui para esta segunda parte... 
> 
> Este es un tributo a mi esposo, ya está conmigo en casa gracias a Dios, recuperándose poco a poco y yo ya volviendo a mi vida normal...   
> Por favor, cuídense, usen la máscara y lavense las manos, porque ese virus es realmente peligroso. 
> 
> Lo que sucede en la historia, pasó, algunas cosas las tuve que cambiar un poquito, sobretodo la ambientación pero en esencia es una historia de la vida real. 
> 
> Gracias por estar aquí... nos leemos.

**Author's Note:**

> Nos leemos en la segunda parte de este fic...


End file.
